familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Greenwood County, Kansas
Greenwood County (county code GW) is a county located in Southeast Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 6,689. Its county seat and most populous city is Eureka. Law and government Greenwood County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.88%) is land and (or 1.12%) is water. Adjacent counties * Lyon County (north) * Coffey County (northeast) * Woodson County (east) * Wilson County (southeast) * Elk County (south) * Butler County (west) * Chase County (northwest) Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 7,673 people, 3,234 households, and 2,153 families residing in the county. The population density was 7 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 4,273 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.53% White, 0.83% Native American, 0.14% Black or African American, 0.10% Asian, 0.81% from other races, and 1.58% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.72% of the population. There were 3,234 households out of which 27.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.50% were married couples living together, 6.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.40% were non-families. 30.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 23.20% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 22.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 95.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,169, and the median income for a family was $38,140. Males had a median income of $27,021 versus $19,356 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,976. About 8.20% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.20% of those under age 18 and 10.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Eureka, 2,821 (county seat) * Madison, 823 * Severy, 359 * Hamilton, 333 * Fall River, 156 * Virgil, 112 * Climax, 64 Unincorporated communities * Lamont * Neal * Reece Townships Greenwood County is divided into fifteen townships. The city of Eureka is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Eureka || 21825 || || 451 || 3 (8) || 149 (58) || 2 (1) || 1.50% || |- | Fall River || 22800 || || 229 || 1 (4) || 154 (60) || 2 (1) || 1.13% || |- | Janesville || 35000 || || 548 || 1 (4) || 371 (143) || 2 (1) || 0.62% || |- | Lane || 38425 || || 167 || 1 (3) || 138 (53) || 1 (0) || 0.52% || |- | Madison || 44075 || || 1,155 || 4 (9) || 320 (124) || 3 (1) || 0.85% || |- | Otter Creek || 53650 || || 211 || 1 (2) || 290 (112) || 2 (1) || 0.55% || |- | Pleasant Grove || 56375 || || 52 || 0 (1) || 150 (58) || 2 (1) || 1.57% || |- | Quincy || 58175 || || 163 || 1 (3) || 155 (60) || 1 (0) || 0.38% || |- | Salem || 62650 || || 35 || 0 (0) || 233 (90) || 2 (1) || 0.89% || |- | Salt Springs || 62875 || || 463 || 3 (7) || 182 (70) || 10 (4) || 5.16% || |- | Shell Rock || 64600 || || 173 || 1 (3) || 136 (53) || 1 (0) || 0.87% || |- | South Salem || 66925 || || 127 || 1 (1) || 224 (87) || 3 (1) || 1.13% || |- | Spring Creek || 67425 || || 154 || 1 (3) || 139 (54) || 1 (1) || 0.93% || |- | Twin Grove || 71825 || || 601 || 4 (11) || 148 (57) || 1 (0) || 0.57% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Map of Greenwood County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Madison-Virgil USD 386 * Eureka USD 389 * Hamilton USD 390 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Greenwood County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Greenwood County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Greenwood County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Greenwood County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855